User blog:J Fan/Happy New Year! 2014
"Keep a weather eye on the horizon." This might be a tad late, but... Happy New Year! Yes, fellow Pirates fanatics, the New Year is upon us all! Last year, 2013, was a year where we had to deal with events good or bad - all a center of intrigue. But those who follow Pirates-related news know the following events that occurred... #A year-full of news regarding a fifth installment of the Pirates series was revealed as early as January 2013, in which a new writer (Jeff Nathanson and a 2015 release date was announced. Near the end of May, Norwegian duo Joachim Rønning and Espen Sandberg were confirmed as the director(s) and started work on the film. The two later confirmed the fifth film's potential title: Dead Men Tell No Tales. However, despite being in great shape with the script, the film was delayed. #Several unfortunate deaths of people involved in the Pirates franchise: actor Richard Griffiths (March 28) and author A.C. Crispin (September 6) #Walt Disney Imagineering worked on A Pirate's Adventure: Treasures of the Seven Seas, an interactive game attraction which debuted Summer 2013. #On August 18, Disney Infinity was released, where many fans could create a Pirates world. #The closing of massively-multiplayer online game, Pirates of the Caribbean Online, on September 19. Until then, players of the game were able to log in and enjoy full Unlimited Access for free. #On October 2, Pirates of the Caribbean: Isles of War launched on Facebook. #Around November 2013, Blackbeard was removed from the Disneyland version of the Pirates of the Caribbean attraction, making the character only appear in the ride found at the Magic Kingdom. Several things have happened on the Wiki as well, whether it's finding out new info or welcoming new recruits. The biggest thing that happened in 2013 (at least that I can think of now) is that POTC Wiki celebrated a very special anniversary: 10 years since the release of Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl, the first film in the popular Pirates film franchise. For the 10th anniversary, I first posted main blog, followed by a trivia blog, and it all led to some surprises I saved just for the final blog post. And of course, there have been whisperings and rumors of a fifth Pirates of the Caribbean film. Near the end of July, I decided to make a blog way back when there was a confirmed director(s), writer, proposed title and release date. Unfortunately, in September, complications arose and the film was delayed. But enough of the past, let's head to the future. Now that it's 2014, we're in the year where we may or may not hear more word of Captain Jack's fifth adventure into cinemas. And given the latest changes on the [http://pirates.disney.com/ official Pirates site], I believe that a change of the Wiki's decoration was in order. Of the changes done include, but are not limited to, the occasional change in the Wiki's Main Page logo and using a new background image inspired by The Curse of the Black Pearl's promotional wallpapers. The plan, for now at least, is to try and keep this look for (hopefully) the entire year of 2014. But whether we'll be keeping this look after the year is over depends; mostly on reactions and of course the matter of time. I am sure that I can count on all of you, on your utmost dedication, inspiration and professionalism, in continuing to making this all happen. You are all, whatever your role and responsibilities, indispensable for to the Wiki. Moreover, I really look forward to collaborating with you all throughout 2014. So what do you think of 2014 so far? Are you looking forward to anything this year? Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts